Cake And Condoms
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Set just before the expedition first leaves for Atlantis. Sam CarterEvan Lorne.


"So, Atlantis."

"Yeah."

The two Majors sat opposite each other in the commissary, a coffee pot sitting between them. Evan Lorne had a slice of cake half eaten in front of him that he was trying to give to Sam.

"You could sound more enthusiastic Evan," she said, "I'd love to go and Daniel is biting at the bit to go."

"I'm not excited. Intrigued maybe, but I'm not going for any scientific reasons. I'm going to protect all the scientists remember?"

"But still, a new galaxy, the ancients home?"

"I'm apprehensive."

"Kill joy."

"We don't know what's out there Sam. Who is out there," he paused, "I'm being cautiously intrigued." She smiled then, he was playing with her a little and when she realised it, he smiled back. "Will you just finish the cake."

"No, you should eat it, might not be any cake in the Pegasus galaxy."

"I hadn't thought of that but I'll risk it."

"Have you done everything you want to do before you leave?"

"I think so, but I'm not really sure I know what I want to do." He tried another piece of cake before pushing it away. "What would you do?"

"If I was going? Indulge I guess."

"Indulge in what?"

"I don't know, Earthly pleasures." She grinned. "Carnal desires."

"Sex?" She nodded.

"So you're predicting there'll be no cake and no sex in the Pegasus galaxy."

"You can never be too sure of these things."

"Obviously not. Though I don't think I have the time to find a one night stand, so I might have to risk that too."

"We should've had this conversation earlier." She said, pushing the cake he had slid further towards her, away to the left, "I don't want the cake."

"Suit yourself. It's good cake."

"It'll be here next week."

"Unlike me."

"Unlike you."

They were silent for a minute, refilling their coffee mugs.

"Would you really have sex before you left?" She nodded, blushing a little at the serious look on his face. "Who with?"

"Anyone."

"No offence Sam, but you don't strike me as the kind of girl who'd have sex with just anyone."

"No."

"So who?"

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"Sorry," he paused, thinking, "I'll tell you who I'd have sex with."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" He grinned.

"Something like that."

"Okay."

"Okay, my wish list of base personnel." She laughed.

"You've thought about this before."

"I've had this conversation before I'm afraid. Are you disappointed?"

"No! Not surprised either." He smiled.

"Aside from you," he paused to see what reaction she'd have but she remained neutral. She didn't look surprised but there was no hint of smugness on her face either. She just continued to smile and listen, "there's Lt. Neyva, Major Thompson, that cute lab assistant you just got from Area 51."

"Greena?" He nodded.

"And Captain Davis."

"Davis?"

"Just joined SG-9. blonde."

"I don't think I've met her."

"She's cute."

"I figured."

They sat in silence for another minutes, draining the last of their coffee.

"So what about you?"

"I'm not telling you." Evan filled both their mugs with more coffee, forcing her to continue with her break a little longer.

"Come on Sam. I tell you my most intimate fantasies and you won't even honour your side of the bargain?"

"I'd hardly call your dirty little list intimate fantasies Evan."

"And I'm not asking for yours," he smiled, "you'd do O'Neill right?" Sam blushed and Evan grinned, "come on Sam, everyone knows you have a little….thing."

"We don't have a thing." she snapped. He jumped a little, surprised at the anger she had displayed.

"Sorry Sam, I was joking." It was gone again with a smile.

"Sorry."

"You'd still sleep with him right?" She reached out and hit him lightly round the side of his head, laughing.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Okay, you're a classy lady, I can understand that."

"You don't have class for telling me your list?"

"No, I'm a guy. We don't have class." She laughed again. "Come on Sam."

"No," she downed half her coffee and put the mug down firmly, "I'm going back to work."

"What about me?"

"You?"

"Am I on your list?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." She repeated, standing up. He reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"I'll miss you." He told her. She sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Evan Lorne had the worst timing. He was cute, he painted (or used to at least) and hell, they were the same rank….but next week he was leaving, and next week Pete would be visiting.

"I'll miss you too." She smiled, "But I know you'll be back."

"For cake and condoms right?" She laughed and let go of his hand.

"Couldn't keep you away." She looked around the room quickly. "And for the record, you are on my list."

"I knew it."

"But under the General." She grinned.

"Wait…that doesn't sound right." She didn't reply and left the commissary smiling still, leaving Evan with half eaten cake.


End file.
